


Someone To Be Her Valentine

by bilgegungoren00



Series: A Boy from Daxam and a Girl from Krypton (KaraMel) [26]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, F/M, Hurt, Love, Valentine's Day, inspired by Supergirl 2x13 synopsis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-23 03:58:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9639824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bilgegungoren00/pseuds/bilgegungoren00
Summary: When an imp named Mr. Mxyzptlk shows up in National City on Valentine's Day and declares his love for Kara, she and Mon-El have to deal with him on top of their feelings for each other.





	1. declaration

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! 
> 
> Well, after this week's episode of Supergirl, it took me quite some time to recover (my heart still hurts too much for Kara and Mon-El) but I finally managed to start writing! So, this is inspired by Supergirl episode 2x13 synopsis, aka the Valentine's day episode. It was requested by one of my readers (I think her username was Sarah, but I could totally be making this up, so if I'm wrong I apologize beforehand and please let me know :)) and it gave me something else to think instead of the episode. But, as it always happens with me and my inability to keep fanfics short, it got way longer than I imagined (it's around 3500 words right now and I'm not even halfway through it) so I decided to split it into three parts. This is the first part, so I hope you enjoy this, and more is coming!
> 
> Note: I made up everything about Mr. Mxyzptlk, except his appearance which I'd gotten from the comics, so it might be different than both the comic and TV show version. Still, I hope you like it :)

Mon-El had never thought tension could be a visible thing. Yes, people got all taut and cold when they were tense or anxious, but he thought _seeing_ tension buzzing in the room like some sort of electricity was ridiculous.

Apparently, that was wrong. Because right now, as he glanced at the woman standing a couple of feet away, he could feel it deep in his bones that it had to be _substantial_.

 _Well, should I be really surprised?_ he thought. _I told her I liked her, and then she flat out told me that even if she wanted a relationship it wouldn’t be with me, and then I started dating Eve a day after that. I shouldn’t have expected everything would be normal between us, not after I confessed my feelings_.

Well, _nothing_ had been normal. The relationship—purely platonic relationship—he had with Kara was gone, replaced with awkward silences, tense shoulders, and an insurmountable distance between them. All the fun times, joking, laughing… It was gone. Even their trainings seemed forced, and Kara made sure to avoid seeing him as much as possible.

Not that he was doing anything different. He didn’t even have time to tell her that the lunch date with Eve didn’t work. How could it when every time he looked at Eve’s light blonde hair, he remembered the way Kara’s hair glimmered with a spectrum of colors, ranging from golden to caramel and to brown? When Eve’s dark brown eyes reminded him how beautiful Kara’s eyes were, like comets in the sky? When Eve’s smile made him think about Kara’s smile that seemed to light the whole room? And Kara’s laugh that brought butterflies—that was what they called it on earth, right?—to his stomach, made his heart skip and his breath shorten? And did he mention the crinkle between her eyebrows, the love she had for food—especially potstickers and sweets—and the way she…

He slipped away from his thoughts before he lost track of them, and instead focused on his training with Kara. And he especially tried to forget the date: 14th of February. Or as it was called on earth, _Valentine’s Day_.

He wished he never knew what the day was, yet it was inevitable when that was all Alex had been talking about for the previous week. Apparently, it was a day of celebration for _lovers_ , and since she’d just started dating with Maggie… Mon-El thought she’d finally decided to take her girlfriend to some kind of a concert, yet he wasn’t sure. Alex had changed her mind several times.

Mon-El would probably have been out with Eve if they didn’t break up immediately. It seemed like the sort of thing she would like. Yet the thought didn’t even interest him, even if he’d ended up alone on a day that, as Kara joked a couple of days ago, he would enjoy thoroughly.

Well, not exactly _alone_. He was training with Kara. Or more truthfully, he was getting his ass kicked by Kara.

The moment he thought that, Kara rushed at him with a punch, and Mon-El was too distracted to block or get out of the way. Her fist connected with his jaw, sending him flying to the wall. The Daxamite suspected if the walls weren’t strengthened to take Kara’s strength, there would be a huge hole where he hit.

“Ouch,” he muttered as he lifted himself off the floor with his hands. “That was hard.” He saw Kara’s feet not so far away, in her familiar red boots.

“Again,” the Kryptonian said, her tone as harsh as her fist had been. Mon-El looked up at her.

“You know, down here it’s pretty comfortable,” he said, forcing a smile. Kara sighed.

“You were the one that wanted training, not me.” She lifted her brows. “I didn’t ask you to come on Valentine’s Day.” Mon-El pouted, despite knowing the truth of her words. He had wanted training, because he didn’t really feel like being alone, but also…

As shameful as it was to admit, he wanted to spend the special day with Kara, despite knowing they weren’t together and Kara didn’t like him back. _It’s okay_ , he’d convinced himself. _As long as I’m by her side, it’s okay_.

It didn’t feel much okay at that moment.

“Well, yeah,” he said, standing up. “But that doesn’t mean you have to beat me up for it. You could’ve said no if there was somewhere else you preferred to be.” He intended to say the words nonchalantly, as he would’ve before he confessed his damn feelings, yet there it was. _Bitterness_. No matter how much they both tried, they couldn’t go back to the way they were before. There was always the ghost of feelings handing between them, straining their relationship further and further. “Or someone else,” Mon-El added after a while, making Kara grimace. She shook her head.

“Yeah, let’s not talk about that,” she said, her face softening as she took a deep breath. “I just thought you’d be busy, you know, with Eve and all.” Her voice trailed off at the end as she averted her gaze from him, crossing her arms. Mon-El felt like there was a knot in his throat as he swallowed hard. It was the first time Kara had brought up Eve in the last two weeks, after she saw them together in CatCo. That was absolutely unplanned; Mon-El honestly thought he and Eve would be able to leave before Kara came back. A part of him didn’t want her to know.

Even if she probably didn’t care one bit about it.

“Eve and I didn’t work out,” he said, as matter-of-factly as possible. He was hoping the burning in his cheeks didn’t betray him.

Surprise flickered in Kara’s eyes. And something else, something in the way her shoulder’s straightened up a bit, the way the tautness in them and her arms loosened, a light that reflected—or flickered—in her eyes, suggested that surprise wasn’t the only thing she felt. Yet Mon-El had no idea what it was about. Because it surely can’t be what it seemed like. Right?

“Wow. That was fast,” Kara said after a couple of seconds, her face a perfect impression of what they called a poker face, which Mon-El recently found out meant not showing any emotions. He wondered if it was only him, or Kara really was good at hiding her emotions.

“Yeah,” Mon-El started, scratching his cheek. “But I… I wasn’t even sure what I was doing when I accepted to have lunch with her. It wasn’t fair.” His shoulders slumped with the confession as he tucked his hands to his pockets. His eyes were fixed on the ground. “I knew it would never work.” Kara didn’t say anything for a moment, at least until Mon-El lifted his face to look at her. All her hostility, harshness and tension was gone, replaced by a more relaxed, yet curious look.

“Why?” she asked. “Why didn’t you work, I mean? Not that it’s my business, but if you want to talk about it—“

“I think you know, Kara,” he interjected softly before Kara could finish her babbling. The Kryptonian’s lips were parted mid-sentence as she stared at her and realization dawned on her face.

“Oh,” she said, uncrossing her arms and let them drop to her sides.

“Yeah,” Mon-El whispered as an answer, turning his eyes away. He cleared his throat. “But, you know, we already talked about that, so you don’t have to say anything. It’s okay.” _It has to be_. “We decided to be partners, and that’s what we’re gonna be.” Pain flickered in Kara’s eyes as she stepped forward, extending her hand to the Daxamite.

“Mon-El,” she started, her voice hoarse with unsaid words. Mon-El clenched his teeth. _Great, now she pities me. Good job, Mon-El_. He didn’t want Kara to feel bad about not liking him back. It was perfectly normal, _expected_ even. It might be hurting Mon-El, and he might want things to be different, but he wouldn’t force anything on her. It wouldn’t be fair. She had the right to choose whomever she wanted to be with, and if that was not him, it was okay. He wasn’t angry at her, nor wanted her pity.

Honestly, at that second, he just wanted things to go back to the way they were.

“You don’t have to feel bad that you don’t feel the same as me, Kara. You’ve said it before, right? I’m…me, and you deserve so much better than…me.” His voice trailed off as he felt his tears threaten falling down. He shut his mouth, afraid that if he said another word he wouldn’t be able to stop himself, and he would hate to cry in front of Kara and make her feel worse about everything.

“That’s not how I feel,” Kara objected, frowning. “I was trying to say that—“ Before Kara could finish her words, alarms blazed in the DEO, washing the room with flickering red lights. Both Kara and Mon-El’s eyes went up to the light.

“What the hell…?” Kara muttered under her breath as her eyes turned to Mon-El, their gazes meeting briefly before she rushed out of the room. Mon-El couldn’t do anything but follow.

They rushed into the main room with super-speed, Kara as always ready for a fight and Mon-El trying to keep up, when they saw the DEO agents arranged behind the tables, pointing their guns at the window. Mon-El’s brows shot up as his eyes found Alex. Kara ran to her sister’s side.

“Alex, what’s going on?” she asked. The agent only glanced at the Kryptonian before returning her focus on…well, whatever the agents seemed to think was dangerous. So far, Mon-El couldn’t see anything.

“An alien. He breached our security system and entered the building. He was standing right there before he disappeared into thin air.” Mon-El’s brows shot up.

“Disappeared? Like, _poof_?” Alex shot him a look.

“Exactly like poof. There was even some smoke.” She sighed. “Now we don’t know where it is.” Grunting, Kara turned to the spot Alex said the alien had disappeared.

“Great. As if White Martians weren’t enough.” She narrowed her eyes, looking around the room. Mon-El knew she couldn’t use her x-ray vision, yet even without that Kara’s eyes were better than the most.

“What did the creature look like?” Mon-El asked, turning to Alex.

“I don’t know, I couldn’t see it clearly. It looked like a black, shadowy creature.” Mon-El searched his mind to see if he remembered any “black, shadowy” alien, yet he couldn’t come up with anything.

He didn’t need to anyway. It didn’t take more than a couple of seconds for sparks to go off at the exact point the DEO agents saw the alien, along with some smoke. And despite not quite putting his finger on the creature Alex described, Mon-El had a pretty good idea about what the alien was. It was nothing like the description.

It was far, far worse.

* * *

When the colorful sparks went off around the stairs in the DEO, Kara’s eyes immediately turned there. It was unlike anything she saw. A thick, white smoke surrounded the lights; yet it wasn’t an ordinary smoke. Kara had never seen anything this white and shiny, like some sort of white gold was sprinkled around the smoke. And the colors… There were so many of them that Kara couldn’t distinguish one from the other, all the reds and blues and greens, purples and pinks, and even some black lurking behind all of that like a tentacle.

Straightening up her shoulders, she took a fighting stance, ready to heat vision this alien to another universe if need be. Her eyes heat up as she heard the clicking sound of guns, waiting for the smoke to part.

She did not expect the thing that came out of it. She imagined something more like, as Alex described, “shadowy, big, and black”. Not this creature that looked like a 4 feet tall cartoon character.

The creature had an oval face with a pointy chin and a pointy nose, and a huge mouth that made it seem like like it was _smiling_. Or Kara hoped that it was smiling, because she didn’t want to think about how big its mouth would get if this wasn’t its real smile. Its head was bald on top with fuzzy, blue and white hair on the sides, sprouting from its head like two ears. And it was wearing a…a light orange top with the same colored leggings—that was an image Kara could never forget—with a navy blue belt and pants. Oh, and let’s not forget the hat on his head…with a flower attached to it.

Kara’s heat vision disappeared as she straightened up, glancing around the room. The agents were lowering their weapons, apparently not expecting a dwarf to come out from the smoke. The Kryptonian wanted to laugh, but the creature was faster than her.

“Finally!” it shrieked with a voice that sounded like a beginner trying to play violin, as it stepped forward _. It must be a he_ , Kara thought. At least he looked like one. “And here I was thinking when you would show up.” At first, Kara wondered who the guy was talking about, until she realized his eyes were on her. She couldn’t help choking out a surprised laugh.

“Me?” The creature literally jumped down the stairs and did a flip in the air before landing a couple of feet away from Kara. She was too shocked to take a fighting stance, but she saw Alex pointing the gun to the creature again, while Mon-El stepped forward next to her. His face was pale as he stared at the dwarf, and fear was flickering in his eyes.

_Mon-El is afraid from this guy?_

“Yes, you!” the creature continued before Kara could elaborate on that question. “The last princess of Krypton. I know your planet was a democracy, but that doesn’t change the fact that you’re one of the last two Kryptonians in this universe.” Kara could only lift her brows as he stepped a couple of steps forward again, standing right in front of Kara. The Kryptonian felt Mon-El grasping her arm and crushing it under his super strength—or he would’ve crushed it if Kara wasn’t an alien—yet Kara was too distracted to feel that. Her eyes were on the creature.

“Who are you?” she asked, finding her voice. The creature _giggled_.

“I am Mr. Mxyzptlk, and I am at your service, my lady.” The creature went down on one knee, looking up at Kara with a mischievous light in his eyes. He smiled again, to Kara’s dismay. “And hereby I declare my love for you. Would you take me as your lover, oh beautiful lady, on this very day that Earth celebrated love?”

* * *

_I’m supposed to be over it,_   
_so why are you still_   
_sitting in my head,_

_pretending you belong here_   
_after all you did_   
_and said?_


	2. rejection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Updating two stories a day! I feel proud of myself right now :) (granted, one of them was already finished and I just edited it, but whatever). 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this! And again, I'm totally making up Mr. Mxyzptlk's powers, but I hope you like it, because honestly writing him is a lot of fun. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Kara’s eyes widened as she stared at the creature in front of her—Mr. Mxyzptlk, was it?—before a laugh erupted from her mouth. She couldn’t help it.

“You want me to be your _lover_?” she asked, emphasizing each word separately to make sure that she’d gotten it right. Mxyzptlk nodded enthusiastically as he stood up.

“Oh, yes yes yes!” he exclaimed, clapping his hands. “Wouldn’t we be a great match?” Kara stared at his huge, grey eyes for a while, trying to understand if this whole thing was a joke, before laughing again.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Alex muttered under her breath, lowering her weapon. Apparently she didn’t think this weird, magician-type of alien posed any danger. She wasn’t the only one. Kara was sure her heat vision would be enough to kill him, and he would never be able to stand her super strength.

“Krypton has always been one of my favorite planets,” Mxyzptlk continued as he turned around, walking up some imaginary staircase. “Other than it being one of the only planets where the inhabitants wouldn’t immediately think of ripping your head off, it also had many, many beautiful women. Daxam as well,” he suddenly added, looking at Mon-El. A dark look passed over his face before his eyes turned to Kara, with the same sheepish and mischievous expression he gave her before. “It was a shame they both were destroyed years, years, years ago. So I’m sure you can imagine my excitement when I found out there was not one, but _two_ Kryptonians living on earth. So I made it my duty to come here and offer my hand to you, and bring you to my planet to make you my princess. And how fitting it was that it happened on Valentine’s Day!”

Kara could only scrunch up her face at the thought. She really wanted to curse at her luck, because out of everything she thought could’ve come out of today, this wasn’t it. She expected to spend it either alone at home, with two boxes of ice cream in her hands, watching ridiculous reality shows. If not that, she would be out there fighting crime at Supergirl. She’d had the first surprise when Mon-El asked her if she was free for training—she was stuffing potstickers in her mouth when she got his call—and now this was the second.

“You want me to come with you to your planet?” she asked, hoping her voice was enough to show that the idea was ludicrous. Mxyzptlk turned to her as he shook his head.

“Yep! It’s in the 5th Dimension,” he started. He briefly turned around, and that was when Kara felt someone step next to her.

Mon-El.

The Daxamite never let Mxyzptlk get out of his sight as he grasped Kara’s hand, holding it tightly. He seemed tense as his blue eyes focused on the dwarf. Kara didn’t understand the contempt, and most of all the fear in his eyes as he shook his head.

“She’s not going to the 5th Dimension with you,” he stated, his voice ice cold. Kara lifted her brows.

“Um, I think I can say no for myself, Mon-El,” she said before turning to Mxyzptlk. “I’m not going to the 5th Dimension with you,” she added. Her face was turned to the dwarf, yet she was eyeing Mon-El as well from the corner of her eyes. She didn’t understand his reaction, at all. She would’ve expected him to make fun of the dwarf and his ridiculous look and request. Instead, he was dead serious.

_Is he jealous of me? Is that it?_

Kara could still remember his words, even if more than one week has passed since they talked. _I saved you at the police station because I care about you_. Those were his exact words. Granted, no more than a couple of days later he’d started dating with Eve, yet… Yet Kara doubted those feelings could go so easily. Hers didn’t, even after seeing him with someone else.

_Besides, he told me their date didn’t work. So technically they were never in a relationship_. She still wasn’t sure what to make of that.

“I’m sorry, Mr.… Mxyzptlk, but I’m not looking for a relationship right now.” _And even if I did, I wouldn’t be with someone like you_. She realized those were the exact words she told Mon-El at the alien bar—she still wanted to smack herself upside down whenever she remembered it—yet this time she meant it.

“Oh, but no one should be alone in Valentine’s Day! And I can assure you, I’ll be a much better company than your pet Daxamite.” Kara frowned at his words and lifted brow, in an attempt to…flirt? He wasn’t succeeding one bit.

“She told you,” Mon-El interjected, however, before Kara decided what to say, “that she wouldn’t come with you. _No one_ is coming with you. So take all your flourish and orange jumpsuit and leave.”

“Mon-El,” Kara warned him, yet he didn’t seem like he would back out. It was obvious that he hated the dwarf with all his being, and wanted him gone yesterday. The Kryptonian struggled to understand why he was feeling such disdain. Except for horrible fashion taste and wanting to mate with Kara, he didn’t seem dangerous.

Can this be all about jealousy?

“Oh, no. No no no no no. Being in love with her doesn’t give you the right to speak for her, Daxamite. As the last daughter of Krypton, she can make her choices herself. Am I wrong?” The dwarf’s face seemed genuine enough as he turned to Kara, yet Kara couldn’t really focus on that. Her eyes had turned to Mon-El with Mxyzptlk’s not-so-subtle—he’d outright said the words—implication that the Daxamite was…

Kara waited for Mon-El to deny. Yes, he might like him and care about him that way, but his feelings certainly couldn’t be that _strong_ , right? If it was, then would he have gone on a date with Eve?

_It was only one date_ , her brain reminded her, choosing the exact moment Mon-El clenched his teeth and dropped his gaze to the floor. _And he said he’d known it wouldn’t work_.

Kara tried to shut the voice in her head as she turned to Mxyzptlk. She cleared her throat.

“I’m not looking for anyone,” she told the dwarf, as nonchalantly as possible. “I’m sorry.” She wasn’t even sure what she was apologizing for. Yes, Mxyzptlk looked kind enough, but there was no way he’d be with him or go to this 5th Dimension. She belonged here. Kara just hoped he wouldn’t cause much of a fuss so that she wouldn’t have to hurt him. She didn’t doubt she’d struggle taking him down.

“Oh, I would not be so sure, princess.” Mxyzptlk smiled up at her as he slowly lifted himself off the floor, floating only a couple of feet away. “I think you might decide you like me after all. The day’s not over yet.” And with that, before Kara could even answer, he disappeared the way he’d appeared, in a cloud of smoke and lights. As Mon-El said, _poof_.

No one in the room said anything for a while before Kara took a deep breath. “Well, that was interesting,” she pointed out, turning to Alex. “I’d never thought I’d be getting a proposal from an intergalactic _dwarf_.”

“I think dwarf doesn’t really cover it,” Alex inquired. “He was more… _impish_.” Kara found herself chuckling, the tension in the room dissipating slowly. Everyone began to return to their work.

“You do realize that they mean the same thing, right?” Alex just rolled her eyes before tucking her gun to the holster and straightened up.

“Supergirl,” Mon-El interjected the Kryptonian’s conversation with her sister, making her turn to him. The worry was still in his wide, stormy eyes; his teeth were still clenched. He seemed distraught and pale as he shook his head. “You can’t underestimate Mr. Mxyzptlk. You don’t know his kind.” Kara raised her brows as she snorted.

“He’s a dwarf. What’s he gonna do, stab me with a kitchen knife?”

“He’s not just a dwarf,” Mon-El insisted. “He’s one of the most dangerous creatures in the universe. He can…” Fumbling with his words, the Daxamite sighed with frustration. “Okay, I haven’t really listened to the lessons about them, but I know that they’re really dangerous. You don’t want to be near him.” Kara rolled her eyes with his words, crossing her arms. She didn’t exactly know why, but she suddenly felt angry as she stared down at Mon-El.

“Or maybe you’re just jealous that he wants me,” she suggested. Mon-El’s mouth dropped open as he took a literal step back.

“Jea— Supergirl, what are you talking about? Jealousy has nothing to do with it!” he insisted. “Mxyzptlk… He can manipulate reality, _influence_ people in horrible ways to make them do what he wants. He’s not what you think.” Kara’s throat knotted as she shrugged.

“Maybe,” she answered, her stomach twisting. “But I know exactly who you are, Mon-El of Daxam. You lied to me about the kiss we shared, you lied to me about not liking me, until dropping that bomb on me one night out of nowhere. And not even a couple of days later you were with Eve, going on a date. Now you’re telling me you’re jealous of me?” Mon-El looked horrified as Kara stepped forward, jabbing her finger to Mon-El’s chest. “You don’t get the right to be jealous of me.”

“Kara,” Mon-El whispered softly, so softly that Kara was sure she was the only one that heard it, grabbing the Kryptonian’s elbows. Her grip was tight, strong enough that Kara knew she had to struggle if she wanted to free herself. She looked up at the Daxamite, clenching her teeth. If it was in different circumstances—say, there wasn’t a boiling anger in her stomach—she might’ve actually enjoyed his touch and how close she was to him, yet all she could think of was how Mon-El stepped in while she was talking to the dwarf, as if she couldn’t handle a man like that. What did he think she was, weak?

“This isn’t you,” the said Daxamite continued, looking deep into Kara’s eyes. “It’s him manipulating you. Using your feelings against me. _Listen to me_ , please.” He was pleading, Kara could see how vulnerable he was at that second. A part of her wanted to back down as his expression reminded her so much of the day that… The day that he confessed his feelings for her. There was honesty in them. He wasn’t lying.

Yet no matter how much she tried, her brain didn’t seem to process that. She shook her head. “No, I’m done listening to you, okay?” she said, squirming out of his grip. “I thought you were different, I thought you could be different, but you’re nothing more than a…” _Daxamite_ , she found herself thinking, yet the word didn’t leave her mouth. She didn’t know why.

_Because it isn’t who he is_ , a voice in her mind said. _He isn’t like a Daxamite. He might make mistakes sometimes, but he honestly wants to be a good person, and deep down he is a hero_.

“Supergirl.” Alex’s warning tone took Kara out of her thoughts as she turned to her sister. The agent was looking at her sternly. “Maybe we should listen to him first.” Those were her words, yet underneath them, Kara could almost hear her real meaning: _Stop. You’re hurting Mon-El_.

“I’m not being jealous,” Mon-El continued, stepping in front of Kara to look at her. The Kryptonian remembered how hurt he’d been a couple of weeks ago, when she accused him of being a Daxamite just as today: _I don’t know what else I should’ve expected from a_ … Then he’d been truly angry at her suggestion. Yet now, the only feeling Kara saw in his eyes was fear. “Look at me, Supergirl. I’m being honest. Please. Don’t let him destroy our relationship.” Kara couldn’t say anything for a moment before tears welled up in her eyes. She shook her head.

“Have you considered that maybe you were the one that’s ruining our relationship?” she spat back. Mon-El winced visibly. “That maybe, maybe, _seeing_ you with Eve so soon after you confessed your feelings for me, hurt me? Or maybe this whole thing would’ve been better if your feelings never existed in the first place?” Mon-El was speechless, not being able to say anything before Alex stepped in.

“I think that’s enough, Kara,” she said harshly, holding her sister’s arm. Kara freed it easily.

“It’s not about jealousy!” Mon-El yelled, finally raising his voice. “Supergirl, you’re not thinking clearly. Maybe you…you haven’t studied their species on Krypton, but we did. I saw what one could do, personally, in court. They almost started a war in the courtroom of the castle. They’re not _harmless_.” Kara choked out a laugh.

“You know, that would sound a lot more believable if I could trust anything you said that involved your feelings.” She shook her head, stepping back. “You can do whatever you want with the dwarf, but leave me alone. Just leave me alone.” With that, she strolled to the terrace of the building and flew away.

* * *

Mon-El’s stomach clenched with pain as he watched Kara fly away. Before landing on earth, before meeting Kara, he didn’t believe words could hurt someone just as much as knives did. Yet right now, he felt like there was a knife lodged in his heart, twisting as he remembered Kara’s every sentence.

_It’s not her, though_ , he reminded himself. He remembered how his parents had been when one of those creatures landed on Daxam: They were never on good terms, yet they usually didn’t start a fight when they were holding court. However, the moment the imp entered the room and started flirting with the Queen… Things got out of hand quickly. The King—his father—didn’t do anything, as he found the whole situation “amusing”, and the Queen was absolutely pissed at him for not kicking the imp out of the room and instead staying aside. They had started a full on fight in front of all the people of Daxam, which ended with the King striking the Queen across the face. It wasn’t a pleasant memory, especially when Mon-El thought how easily it was for the other Mxyzptlk to play with two very powerful people’s feelings, essentially making them his puppets.

They’d later found out the creature stole all the gold in Daxam’s treasure.

Now the same thing was happening to Kara. Mxyzptlk saw the strain in the relationship between he and Kara, and he played on it. He used Kara’s obvious frustration over the previous week to get her to lash out on him, straining their relationship, so that…

Mon-El didn’t really want to know. Especially if he was truthful about his request and he wanted to take Kara back to 5th Dimension. He couldn’t let that happen.

“Mon-El…” Alex whispered, stepping in front of the Daxamite. “Are you okay?” That was when Mon-El realized everyone in the DEO was staring at him. He looked around at the exact second they all went back to their work. He cleared his throat.

“Yeah,” he said, though he wasn’t sure how _okay_ he was. Despite knowing what had influenced Kara’s words, it still stung. He shook his head. “It wasn’t Kara. It was Mxyzptlk. We… We need to help her.” Alex nodded, her eyes filled with determination. At least Mon-El could trust Alex with Kara. The sisters would do everything to make sure the other was okay.

“We will. But first, I need you to tell me everything you know about Mxyzptlk and 5th Dimension.”

* * *

_Maybe you don’t realize how much I love you_   
_You don’t understand_   
_What I’d do for you_   
_I’d burn the world down_   
_Just for a little smile on your lips_   
_I’d kill_   
_Just for the sound of your laugh_   
_I’d die_   
_Just for your happiness_   
_And maybe you don’t see that_

_At least it’s better than to think_   
_You do see it_   
_But you just don’t care_


	3. reconciliation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> So it's midnight, and I FINALLY managed to finish this and can post. This week had literally been crazy and an emotional turmoil, not just about the Supergirl episode (it was one of the "peaks" of that emotional turmoil, though, I must say) but the school and friendship drama I went through (trust me, you don't wanna know). Anyway, I'm so glad I wrote it because it honestly makes me feel so good to write about these two, and it kind of got me out of my funk. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this :)

The glass Kara was holding broke in her hand, the pieces scattering around the couch as the club soda in it spilled all over her clothes. Sighing with frustration, she clenched her fist, not even bothering to stand up.

When she first returned to her apartment, she was seething with anger. She couldn’t believe how overprotective Mon-El had gotten over her, how his jealousy got in the way of her standing up for herself. She felt like she was incapable of protecting herself against a _dwarf_. That was when she broke her first glass, squeezing it a little bit too tightly as she started to pour club soda in it.

It took her a couple of minutes—yes, not hours, _minutes_ —to realize how ridiculous she’d been. Mon-El has just been trying to protect her, standing up for her against that impish creature that Kara still couldn’t spell the name of. It wasn’t because he thought Kara couldn’t protect herself, or she was weak; it was because he didn’t want her to get hurt.

And maybe, _maybe_ he was right. She really didn’t know anything about Mxyzptlk. He seemed harmless enough, yes, but the more Kara thought about him, the more she felt bothered by… By the mischievous light she saw in his eyes. It was as if he didn’t have a care about the world as long as he got what he wanted.

What was worse was that he seemed confident that he’d get it. And he wanted _Kara_.

That was nagging her mind for the last two hours she spent home. She remembered, over and over again, what Mon-El said about the imp: _You can’t underestimate Mr. Mxyzptlk. He can manipulate reality,_ influence _people in horrible ways to make them do what he wants._

_This isn’t you. It’s him manipulating you. Using your feelings against me._

That seemed like a ludicrous notion when he said it, yet the more she thought about it… The more Kara worried that Mon-El might’ve been right. Maybe Mxyzptlk really did manipulate her feelings. He definitely made her push Mon-El away. He knew exactly what strings he needed to pull, what with using Mon-El’s love for Kara and her conflicted feelings towards the Daxamite.

 _Now you need to go apologize to Mon-El_ , her brain was urging her for some time now. _Apologize for everything you said and ask for his help on this Mxyzptlk situation_. If Mon-El knew about his kind, maybe he also knew how to take him down. Yet she couldn’t bring herself to leave the house. She was so ashamed, almost _too_ ashamed for everything she’d said that she… She wasn’t ready to face Mon-El.

It proved not to be a problem in the following hours anyway.

Kara stood up to collect the glass pieces and throw them to trash when suddenly, a white light appeared in front of her. She stumbled back with a gasp, almost dropping the glass pieces. The light was blinding, curling and wrapping around itself in a way that reminded Kara of the Patronus magic in those Harry Potter movies Winn had once been obsessed with.

The light traveled around the room in circles for a while before materializing right in front of her, in the shape of a…

Kara wanted to scream. It was Mr. Mxyzptlk.

The imp was smirking up at her as Kara clenched her teeth. “Mxyzptlk,” she growled. She was squeezing the glass pieces in her hand too tightly that some of the pieces have turned to sand.

“Missed me?” Mxyzptlk asked, jumping on one of Kara’s kitchen stool. Even on it he looked barely taller than Kara. “I heard people said that my absence could be excruciating.” The Kryptonian didn’t even bother to hide his grimace as she put the glass pieces aside.

“I don’t know who told you that, but it couldn’t be more wrong.” The last two hours had actually been excruciating, but it had nothing to do with Mxyzptlk’s absence. “Now get out of my house.” Mxyzptlk pursed his lips and pressed his hand on his chest, as if Kara just broke his heart. He jumped down from the stool.

“Oh, Kara, you’re breaking my heart. I thought a couple of hours of thinking make you see that you want me too.” _Ew_. That word was all Kara could think about as she stared at the imp. Yet there was also something else, something that made her stand a bit straighter and be a little more attentive. She realized she didn’t think Mxyzptlk as harmless anymore. She saw him as a _threat_.

“I don’t _want_ you,” she shot back, emphasizing every single word. “I won’t be with you, I won’t marry you, and I definitely won’t go to this…5 th Dimension or whatever with you. Understood?” She was almost out of breath by the time she ended her sentence. Taking a deep breath, she tried to calm the rage building in her veins. Rage wouldn’t help her. She needed to think clearly.

“That’s a shame,” the imp said, as if he didn’t really care about what Kara said at all, walking to Kara’s couch and jumping on it. “Luckily, I know just the thing that will convince you.”

“You’re not gonna change my mind,” Kara said adamantly, crossing her arms. Yet a part of her was afraid what this “convincing” would include. If the imp was as dangerous as Mon-El made him out to be…

“Oh, yes, that is right. I won’t be the one doing the convincing.” Mxyzptlk waved her hand over to the television as two images showed up, side by side. “They will be.”

It took Kara a couple of seconds to realize what she was looking at. It was Alex’s and Winn’s houses, their living rooms specifically. Kara could see Alex and her girlfriend Maggie cuddling on the former’s couch, looking at what she assumed was the TV. There was a bowl of popcorn between them. And Winn… He seemed to be doing something on the computer, but Kara couldn’t see the computer screen. She turned to Mxyzptlk, her heart skipping a beat.

“What do you want with Alex and Winn?” she asked, cursing inwardly herself when her voice trembled. “They have nothing to do with this.”

“Oh, but they do,” Mxyzptlk objected a little bit too enthusiastically for Kara’s tastes. “See, there’s a bomb in both of their houses that I can explode with one flick of my wrist.” Kara’s eyes widened as she struggle to register the words.

“You can’t do that,” she said, fully knowing that Mxyzptlk wasn’t lying. “Do you really think blowing up my best friend and my sister will make me come with you?” She tried to keep the shakiness off her voice, yet it wasn’t working. She wanted to punch the imp to the next life, but…

But Mxyzptlk was too smart for that. He would’ve concocted a plan that would prevent Kara from killing him someway.

“I’m not going to blow them up,” the imp said with a careless shrug. “At least not if I don’t have to. It all depends on you, Kara Zor-El.”

“Me?” Her voice sounded like a shriek of a little girl.

“Promise me you’ll come with me in the next five minutes, and I won’t blow them up. But if you try to leave and save your friends, I will activate the bombs. I will give you fifteen seconds after you leave, just out of my generosity, but that’s it. Now you’re fast, faster than any human. You might save one of them before the bombs explode. But even someone with your abilities can’t save both of them.” The grin on Mxyzptlk’s face grew into a devilish smirk, and Kara felt like she was truly seeing the creature at that moment. He was evil, and she had been right: He’d do anything to get what he wanted.

“No,” she whispered, shaking her head. “No, you can’t do that.”

“I already did,” the imp answered nonchalantly. Kara shook her head again, as if sheer will could help her somehow save both her friends and herself. She looked at the screen, the peaceful look on Alex’s face as she rested her head on Maggie’s shoulder and the smile on Winn’s lips as he typed something on the computer. She couldn’t let them die. She just couldn’t.

But that meant she had to go with Mr. Mxyzptlk to 5th Dimension, and she’d never be seeing any of her loved ones ever again. Not Alex, not Winn, James, J’onn, Eliza, Jeremiah, Clark, Cat Grant… _Mon-El_ … She bit her lip as the last name appeared in her thoughts, and pain flared in her chest. _The last thing I did was to accuse him of being jealous_ , she couldn’t help thinking, _when he was just trying to protect me from Mxyzptlk. He loves me so much, and now…_ Now he’d never get to know how Kara felt about him. She wanted so badly to turn back the time and listen to Mon-El when she warned her about the imp, yet all she could do was stand there, paralyzed, looking at the TV screen.

“You have 4 minutes and 30 seconds,” Mxyzptlk broke the silence, snapping Kara out of her thoughts. Her gaze whirled around to the imp as she jumped on him, grabbing him from the collar and slamming him to the wall. So harshly that the whole building shook.

“What if I kill you right now?” she growled, letting her heat vision cover her eyes. “Send you to a hell you can’t get out from?”

“Kara, Kara, Kara. You really think I’m that stupid?” the imp asked, smirking even as the Kryptonian crushed his neck. “If I die, the bombs blow up. Your friends are dead. Instantaneously.”

“What if you’re lying?” she asked. “Maybe there are no bombs. Maybe you’re just saying this to get me to agree to come with you.” She raised her brow.

“And you’d be willing to take that risk?” Mxyzptlk seemed so calm and collected, except maybe a little excited, that Kara felt annoyed to her bones. She clenched her teeth as she let him go.

Because he was right. She couldn’t take that risk.

“Don’t do this,” she almost pleaded. Almost. “I’ll hate you forever for this. Even if I agree,”—which seemed like she had no other choice—“I’ll always hate you. You’ll never have me, not truly.” Mxyzptlk snorted, straightening up his horrendous orange shirt.

“I don’t need you to love me. I just need you to be my wife.” He stopped for a second. “You have 3 minutes and 45 seconds left to decide.” Kara clenched her teeth, wanting to attack the imp again, when she heard a voice in her ears, through her comms. She didn’t even realize she forgot to take them off.

“Kara. Kara, can you hear me?” It took her not even tenth of a second to recognize the voice. She was just about to say something when Mon-El continued. “No, don’t say anything. Don’t let Mxyzptlk know that you’re hearing me.” She shut her mouth with the words, even though her heart was slamming against her ribs. She tried to act like nothing was going on.

“There has to be some other way we can solve this. One that doesn’t require me to come to 5th Dimension,” she tried as a last resort. Mostly, though, she was stalling for Mon-El to continue.

“Good,” the Daxamite said. “Keep him busy, and listen to me.” Kara’s eyes were on Mxyzptlk as he babbled about a bunch of stuff, yet her focus was on Mon-El. “I will save Winn, okay? I can be there in a matter of seconds. I can get him out. You just need to save Alex and Maggie.” Kara’s heart doubled its beat with Mon-El’s proposition. _Save Winn. He’ll save Winn_. She couldn’t process the words at first, but then fear blossomed in the pit of her stomach. It was a risk, what he was saying. If Mon-El was too early, Mxyzptlk would notice something was off, and there was a good chance Alex, Maggie, and Winn would be dead before either him or Kara could reach them. And if he was too late… Then Winn would be dead.

She knew the surest way to make sure everyone was safe was to go along with Mxyzptlk’s plan. No matter how much she despised it. She’d endure it, for her friends. Her sister. She had to.

“So all I have to do is agree to go with you?” she asked Mxyzptlk after what felt like forever. In fact, it had only been a minute, at most.

“Yep. By the way, you have 2 minutes and 13 seconds left. I’d hurry up if I were you.”

“No, Kara _, don’t do that_. Don’t go with him, okay? He’ll use you. He’ll make you his slave, his toy, and you will never be happy there. You’ll wish to be dead. Don’t do it.” Kara hesitated, biting her lip. “I know it’s risky, but please. We can do this, okay? I know we can.” He didn’t say anything for a moment. “Do you trust me?” he asked finally. Those four words, Kara didn’t know why, opened up something in her heart. And she knew the answer. Yes, of course she trusted him. How could she not? He’d proved, time and again, that he’d be there for Kara whenever she needed him. In Cadmus, when the Parasite attacked, on Slaver’s Moon, when those fake Livewire’s tried to kill her… And now, when Kara needed him the most, he was there again. He would save Winn.

“I trust you,” she whispered, knowing Mon-El would be able to hear, before turning to Mxyzptlk. She gathered up her courage. “My answer is no. I won’t come with you.” She could see the annoyance—and slight surprise—on Mxyzptlk’s face, yet she didn’t stay back to wait for his response. She rushed out of the window, shattering it behind her, and made her way to Alex’s apartment. She was counting down seconds in her mind. Time seemed to slow down—or she was flying too fast—because there were still nine seconds left as she entered Alex’s apartment from the balcony doors, leaving another shattered window behind. Yet she didn’t care. She couldn’t.

 _Eight_. She rushed to Alex’s side.

 _Seven_. She wrapped her arm around both Alex and Maggie’s waists.

 _Six_. She hauled them up and balanced them on her sides, only slightly registering their fearful and shocked expressions.

 _Five_. She flew to the window, getting the women out of the building.

 _Four_. She flew down to the street, making sure both women were fine.

 _Three_. She landed on the street and steadied both women on their feet.

 _Two_. She let go of Alex and Maggie, both of them staring at Kara with wide eyes.

 _One_. She looked up to the apartment…

Right before it went up in flames.

The explosion sounded almost deafening to her ears as she winced, her hands still shaking from fear. She clenched her fists in order to keep them steady.

“Oh, my God,” she heard Maggie whisper, and she saw Alex covering her mouth with her hand before the woman turned to Kara.

“Kara?” she whispered. Kara only shook her head, focusing on the comms.

“Mon-El,” she almost pleaded, stepping forward to get some space around herself. “Mon-El, are you there?” Nothing came for two very excruciating seconds. “Mon-El! Is Winn okay? Are you okay?” Tears had welled up in her eyes. No. No, this couldn’t happen. He had to have saved Winn. That was the plan. Mon-El wouldn’t just propose something if he wasn’t sure he could do it. Besides, he was fast, almost as fast as Kara. He should’ve saved Winn.

“Mon-El!” she yelled to the comms, a tear slipping down her cheek. Nothing came for another second, until…

“I’m here,” Mon-El answered, a little bit out of breath. Relief washed over Kara as her shoulders slouched down. “Winn is safe, and I also knocked Mxyzptlk out. I’ll take him to the DEO.” Kara took a deep breath as she let the words register, reminding herself over and over again that her sister and her friend was okay, that Mxyzptlk was captured, that she didn’t lose anyone that she loved. Another tear escaped her eyes.

“Thank you,” she whispered, and never in her life those words felt truer. She was grateful to Mon-El in so many different ways; for trying to warn her and not lashing out to her even when she was being totally mean to him, for being there for her when she was about to give in to Mxyzptlk, for saving her from an impossible situation to being have to choose between her best friend and her sister, for remembering to go back for Mxyzptlk and capturing him, and most of all… For not leaving her. Abandoning her, even when he had that right. “You saved my life.”

She could almost feel Mon-El’s smile in her chest. “Yes, I did.”

* * *

Mon-El was gazing at the night sky from the DEO’s terrace when Kara found him. It had been about an hour since Mxyzptlk was captured—and Mon-El and Kara saved Winn, Alex and Maggie—yet only now that Kara had managed to leave Alex and Winn, making sure they were safe and sound; make sure that Mxyzptlk was locked in somewhere that he couldn’t escape; and try to gather up her conflicted thoughts to figure out what to say to Mon-El.

And then her feet had led her out to the terrace without her being consciously aware of it.

“I knew I’d find you here,” she stated, walking next to the Daxamite. Mon-El glanced over his shoulder, a little smile playing on his lips with the sight of Kara. He straightened up from the railings he was leaning over.

“Am I that predictable?” he joked, which made the corners of Kara’s lips curl up. She always felt that it was oh-so easy to smile when Mon-El was around her. She didn’t know if it was because he was humorous and easy-going, or because he knew how to make her laugh so well, yet it didn’t really matter. Maybe both were true.

“No, it’s just that I like to come here as well whenever I have a lot to think about.” She took a deep breath, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. “And we’ve been through a lot today.” Mon-El didn’t disagree as he tucked his hands into his pockets, nodding.

“We did.” He searched Kara’s face with a small frown. “You’re okay, right?” Kara’s heart swelled with those small, three words that carried such a heavy meaning behind them. After everything she’d done that day, Mon-El still cared and worried about her. She smiled.

“I’m okay, thanks to you,” she admitted. “If it wasn’t for you, I’d probably be in the 5th Dimension with Mxyzptlk right now.” She lifted her head, suddenly curious. “How did you know about his plan anyway?” Mon-El averted his gaze with the question, looking at the streets before he answered.

“I was at your door, trying to work up the courage to come in,” he confessed. Kara quirked up her brow.

“At my door?”

“I came to warn you,” he tried to explain. “About Mr. Mxyzptlk. I knew how dangerous he could be. But before I could enter, I heard you talking with him, so instead of coming in I listened. I didn’t think the three of us being in the same room again would be a good idea.” He smiled crookedly. “I might’ve punched him in the face.” Kara found herself returning his smile before she shook her head.

“Then I guess I was really lucky. That you came.”

“You were,” Mon-El said, not even trying to tell Kara that it was no problem. The Kryptonian shot a glare at him.

“How humble of you.” Mon-El just shrugged with a chuckle before they both turned to the city, looking out. It took Kara another couple of seconds, maybe as long as a minute, to find the courage to continue, to actually say what she came here to say.

“Last year, James and I tried to have a relationship,” she started, her eyes never leaving her hand on the railing. She could feel Mon-El’s curious gaze on her. “It didn’t work out from the beginning. After I spent the whole year thinking that I liked him… When the possibility of a commitment stared at me right in the face, I got scared.” She finally had the courage to lift her eyes and look at Mon-El. “I thought my plate was full with trying to figure out what I wanted to be as Kara Danvers and being Supergirl. So I chickened out. I thought that… I thought that I had to choose between having a relationship and being Supergirl. You can probably see which one I chose.” Mon-El didn’t say anything as he stared at Kara, seemingly trying to figure out what she was trying to say. An almost smile was playing on his lips, as if he saw where the conversation was going and he wanted it to be true, but he was also afraid that he was wrong. Taking a deep breath, Kara continued. “So when the possibility of a relationship came up again, I freaked out… _again_. I told myself that you were a Daxamite, that we were very different, that you were selfish and arrogant and careless, and a relationship with you would only end in disaster.” Biting her lip, she laughed nervously and shook her head. By then she was completely facing Mon-El, only a couple of inches between them as she looked up. “But every time I tried to convince myself about all of that, you did something that completely caught me off guard and proved me wrong, again and again. When I told you that I couldn’t date you because of who you are, it wasn’t because you were a bad person. I thought it was about that at the time, but it wasn’t. It was because I truly were starting to believe you were a hero, an inherently good person, and I was afraid I’d fall in love with you and get my heart broken. So I made up a bunch of excuses and I know that I hurt you. I’m really sorry about that.” Mon-El looked at Kara for a couple of seconds before he shook his head.

“You don’t need to apologize,” he said almost breathlessly. “I understand.”

“No, I do,” Kara disagreed. “Not just about all of that, about today as well. I shouldn’t have accused you of being jealous about me. It wasn’t right.”

“It wasn’t you.”

“That doesn’t change the fact that I said so many bad things you didn’t deserve.”

“Kara,” Mon-El interjected before she could continue, holding her arm. “It wasn’t you, it was Mxyzptlk. He was the one influencing you. Don’t apologize for something you didn’t do.” Kara stared up at the Daxamite, at this beautiful man standing in front of her with all his honesty, forgiving her for everything that she’d done to him, every hurtful word she’d said, everything she did that broke his heart… Despite all of that he was still here and with her, and he wasn’t even forgiving her, he didn’t think there was _anything_ to forgive. Emotion clogged her throat.

“And you’re still proving me wrong,” she continued, making Mon-El smile. She took a deep breath. “It wasn’t just your plan of saving Winn that helped me today. It was your voice as well. Maybe if it was someone else, I might’ve not risked all of it and went with Mxyzptlk, but you made me believe that we could do it, that we could save them. You helped me regain my courage. And… And after everything that had happened, I don’t think I’m afraid of falling in love anymore. I don’t think I have to choose.” She looked up at Mon-El, his stormy gray-blue eyes reflecting the deepness of hers. “Maybe I can have it all.”

Her heart was pounding in her chest as she stared at Mon-El, taking him in with everything out there for the first time. Taking him in without being afraid of revealing her emotions. Seeing him for the first time for who he truly is, _letting_ herself see the person she somehow always believed he was, yet was afraid to admit. And she realized that the feeling in her stomach, the butterflies flying around in her chest, the swell of her heart as it slammed against her ribs, that was something she’d never felt before, not even for James. This was different. This time, she felt like… Like this could _last_.

Mon-El stared at Kara for one more second before lifting his hand, stroking her hair and burying his fingers in her curls along the nape of her neck. And then Kara didn’t know whether she leaned in or he did, but they were kissing. It wasn’t their first kiss, not for her and not for Mon-El, yet this time everything was different. She wasn’t caught off guard or was overwhelmed with the fear of losing him. And Mon-El wasn’t dying, completely aware of what he was doing and not chickening out. They were giving their all, and finally after the heartbreak Kara endured for the last two weeks she felt happy again.

And she relished that feeling, held onto it just as she held onto Mon-El, keeping him as close to her as possible with a smile plastered on her face.


End file.
